The Story of a Girl
by aikoscarletdragneel
Summary: Sariel was one of the most trust worthy villagers of Forget-Me-Not Valley. She was a gorgeous young woman that everyone turned to for advice. After her mother died, Sariel had no other option but to help her younger sister, Ariel get settled in. Things were definitely gonna go differently than Sariel thought it would. (Trent x OC and Kai x OC) Rated T just in case.


Hi guys~! Welcome to my very first Harvest Moon fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Game - Harvest Moon DS Cute

Pairings - Dr. Trent x OC and Kai x OC

**Chapter One. Getting Settled In**

**~.~.~**

"Does she look like you?" Muffy asked excitedly, her green eyes sparkling. "I bet she's beautiful. Blue eyes are the prettiest eyes a girl can have. Oh, I wish I was born with looks like yours, Sariel."

Sariel chuckled a bit, fiddling with the ends of her pink hair. "I don't think we look alike. She has flaming red hair and really cute dimples. The only similarity we have is our blue eyes. That's about it."

"It's already almost night time, shouldn't she be arriving soon?" Mary reminded Sariel with a slight giggle. "In fact, I think the boat probably would've left by now." Checking the clock that hung on the painted walls, Mary confirmed her prediction. "The boat should've arrived 20 minutes ago. She's probably waiting for you at the docks right now. Either that, or she got impatient and wondered off."

"Oh shoot!" Sariel cursed herself and stood up sharply. "Goodbye, guys! Thank you for the tea, Lumina. It was delicious!" The pink haired woman sprinted out of the large mansion and made the short journey to the beach. Lucky for her, the town was pretty small and everything was literally 10 minutes away - except the excavation sites of course. Not to mention the plot of land by Nina's small home. By the time she arrived at the beach, Sariel was panting heavily and drenched in sweat. She was seriously out of shape - winter being the cause. Sariel was never a fan of winter, and she would pass the days with sleeping rather than working. Why, she wouldn't even work up the energy to turn on the TV!

Along the shore stood Sariel's younger sister. Like she had previously described, her younger sister had bright red hair with sparkling blue eyes. As Sariel got closer, her younger sister's feature came into focus. The infamous sibling, also known as Ariel, wore a large grin.

Ariel had middle parted hair that ended around mid-back length in beach waves. She wore blue shorts and a tan sweater that hung off of her shoulder on one side. In her hands, was a pair of sandals with tiny rhinestones encrusted on the straps. Even before Sariel was standing in front of her sister, Ariel's curves were clearly noticeable. She wasn't as skinny as some girls, nor was she chubby, but she had a very attractive hourglass figure. She had a large bust, complimented by thick hips, and a narrow waist. The only difference that Sariel could see from the last time that they had met was that Ariel was a bit tanner.

"Hey, Sari! How have you been?" Ariel asked with a small smile. Brushing her hair back, Ariel chuckled to herself. "I've heard a lot about you. Seems like you're a celebrity, here in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Celebrity? Yeah right." Sariel huffed, embracing her sister tightly. "What about you? How are you holding up? Mom's death must be really hard on you right now..."

Ariel stiffened a bit as she tried her best to hold back the tears. "I think I'm doing okay. It was just a shock, that's all. It makes sense for her to die, she's always been a sickly person."

Sariel nodded. "Alright, lets get you all settled at Inner Inn. You'll become best friends with Ruby, I know it. Oh! Ruby is basically the innkeeper, and she's one of the best cooks I know. You'll have some neighbors that are really nice, too! Rock, is Ruby's son. However, he's a huge flirt, so I suggest you ignore him. As for Nami, well she's kind of rebellious, but she really is a nice person!"

"Alright! Ruby, Rock, and Nami." Ariel repeated the names. With another smile, Ariel grabbed her suitcases and followed Sariel away from the beach. "Tell me more about the villagers."

"Hm... Let's start with the Blue Bar, a place where you can relax and drink. Griffin is the owner of the shop, and he's really laid back. Then, there's Muffy. She's breathtakingly beautiful, and she's so kind, too! I know you guys will become close friends." Sariel paused, laughing to herself. "There's also a large mansion here in Forget-Me-Not valley. Lumina, a very nice girl, Romana, a kind old woman, and Sebastian, a loyal butler, all live there. Visit Lumina sometimes, she plays the piano very well. Not only that, but she has foreign tea that's delicious!"

Ariel laughed, making sure to remember all of the listed names. Sariel continued with the name listing. "When you cross the bridge, you'll be taken to Vesta's farm. Vesta is someone you can get close to real easy, and she's pretty funny too. Marlin and Celia live with her. Celia is very adorable and super super nice. Marlin is a bit distant, but he's still approachable. Not too far away from their farm, are the excavation sites. Carter and his assistant, Flora, spend most of their time digging around in there for artifacts and stuff like that. Carter is a bit gruff, and he has an odd sense of humor. Flora is a simple person, and if she's angered, can be very scary. Go back to Vesta's farm and take the road that goes south. You'll be led to a small, but cute house. Nina and Galen are the inhabitants, an old couple. Nina is very sweet, and Galen, well he also has an odd sense of humor." Sariel rambled on. "Hugh and Kate are the only children that live in town right now, I think. Hugh's parents are Chris and Wally. An athletic family, but very kind, and Wally loves to give advice on health. Dr. Hardy is kind of like Carter, and he's an odd person. But he's very trustworthy as well."

"I see... Is that all the villagers?" Ariel wondered curiously. "There aren't very many people in the valley. Well, I guess it's to be expected."

"How about I tell you about some Mineral Town folks who stop by a lot. I'll also tell you about some travelers, too! First off, there's Mary. She's a really cute librarian, and she's very smart. Then, there's Ellie, a dependable nurse. Popuri is a bubbly, yet kind of childish woman that owns a poultry farm. Karen works at the market, and she's pretty nice too. There's also Ana, a young girl with orange hair. Very nice and determined when it comes to cooking. Hmm.. Dr. Trent is also a trustworthy person." The moment Sariel said Dr. Trent, a blush dusted her cheeks. However, she continued on in hopes that Ariel wouldn't notice. "Gray is very quiet in my eyes, and he's always in his own world. He works as a blacksmith. Rick owns the animal farm, meaning cows and sheep. Very protective over his younger sister, Popuri. Cliff, well I honestly haven't talked to him that much. A bit too quiet for my liking. Or maybe he was just shy? And Kai, I think that you'll like him. He's easygoing, kind, dependable, and a great friend. He's only here for the summers though. A traveler. Gotz, is the construction worker in Mineral Town. He builds a lot of my barns and stuff like that. Van is basically a trader, he comes and goes. I think that's it." Sariel took a deep breath, exhausted from all of the talking.

Taking a glance around, Sariel grinned. "Forgot to tell you that we arrived awhile back. We were just walking in circles. Seems like you didn't notice."

"W-WHAT?!" Ariel exclaimed, her head swerving around wildly. "I didn't notice at all! My goodness! We could've sat down or something, you know?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Let's go in now. I'll introduce you to Ruby, and she'll handle things from there." Sariel grabbed her sister's hand and led her inside the inn. Ruby quickly welcomed the two warmly.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" Ruby asked, her hands cupped around her cheeks in a playful manner. "Is this your sister that you're always talking about?"

Ariel smiled and offered her hand to shake. "I'm Ariel, pleasure to meet you, Ruby. I hope that you won't mind my presence here at Inner Inn."

"Of course I don't mind! Make yourself comfortable! You can have Room #4. The third room is always reserved for Kai." Ruby explained carefully.

"Drop by the farm in 2 days, okay? Come by at six thirty in the morning, and I'll get you started on the farm and what to do. I'll pay you 2,000 a month. 1,000 for rent, and the other 1,000 for whatever you want to do or buy. Sound good?" Sariel stated.

"Sounds good to me. See you later~!" Ariel waved as her older sister left in a hurry.

"Here's the key to your room. Go up the stairs, under the arch, and your room will be the one at the end of the hall to the right." Ruby said, handing Ariel a silver key with the number 4 on it. "I hope you'll have a wonderful time here in Forget-Me-Not valley!"

"Thank you." Ariel beamed.

~.~.~

_Spring 19_

_Dear diary,_

_It's my first day here in Forget-Me-Not valley. Ruby, the innkeeper, was really nice, and she welcomed me with open arms. I started up a short conversation with Nami, and Rock, well he attempted to hit on me. It was quite amazing how largely he thinks of himself. Why, he's probably convinced himself he should be a king! Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing Sariel's farm. I've heard that it's one of the best kinds there are! She's grown all kinds of things; squash, corn, potatoes, tomatoes, spinach, yams, bell peppers, pineapples, cabbage, strawberries, etc.. She also has 4 full animal and poultry barns. She's an amazing person, so how did I end up being her sister? I'm nothing special. Ever since I was a kid, she was always the 1st and better option. My heart has been crushed so many times, just because the boys in town thought that she was prettier and smarter. Which she is. I've always been the bystander, and it hurts to watch the people I like end up with my sister instead. And whenever things didn't work out, they would eventually go to me. It sucks to be the final resort, and I hate it. Sariel is prettier. Sariel is smarter. Sariel this, Sariel that. It makes me so mad just to think about it. But I try so hard to forget about those times. I don't want to be the resentful sister, nor do I want to put her through misery. But why must I go through such pain for her to be happy? Is it too much to ask for someone who would rather choose me over her? Even for just a little while? Even if it's just pretend? The last boyfriend I had was my only boyfriend. He was kind and started working so he could take me on dates. But of course, he began to fall for Sariel as years flew by. Then, he dumped me for her. Yes, she rejected him, but it left me shattered. The only person who I truly loved, chose my sister over me. I was surprised at myself. It's such a normal thing to happen, so why was I crying over him? He was just another guy chasing my sister instead of me. Honestly, I'm such a horrible person to feel such negative emotions towards my sister. She's always been there for me, so why am I letting love interfere with our relationship? It's sad, really. I should've died instead of Mom. I'm the reason why she died. But no one must ever know that. A diary isn't safe for such a secret either. So, I'll end this entry for the night. Maybe someday, I'll find that precious someone._

_Sincerely,_

_Ariel_

**~.~.~**

It was a bright and warm day. The sunlight shined through the cracks in the yellow curtains, highlighting the small room. Off to the side, was a tiny yellow bed with yellow sheets and a sleeping figure cuddled beneath the blanket. On the opposite side of the room was large pink shelf containing different objects. A door that led into a small bathroom was on the same side of the shelf as well. In the center of the room was a yellow rug and a glass table with an oak frame on top. Two pink pillows sat on the opposite sides of the table for comfortable seating. It was a fairly decorated room with white walls and black frames. The only thing that stood out was the furniture; yellow and pink.

Ariel stirred a bit, her eyes fluttering open slowly. She let out a loud groan, clearly not wanting to get up. With no other choice, Ariel rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a loud thud. At that moment, Ariel was wide awake, her head throbbing from the fall. "Ow. That was a bad idea." she whined, clutching her head tightly. Heaving herself up, Ariel shuffled into the bathroom and flipped the light switch.

Her bathroom had white tiles and walls painted a soft blue color. Next to the window, was a stone tub with a pipe at the edge. Beside the tub was a white counter with several hair products on top with several pieces of makeup. A purple mirror hung above the counter. Across the counter was a wooden shelf that hung about the same distance up as the mirror. It held several jars and vials, full of unknown substances. Underneath it was a small rod that held a fluffy, white towel. There was also a toilet in the opposite corner of the tub.

Twisting the knob on the tub, Ariel began filling it with hot water. Slowly, she stripped, tossing all of her clothes into a laundry basket underneath the wooden shelf. She stepped in with a long, content sigh. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, the quiet soothing her tense muscles. She began speaking to herself, a habit she had formed as a child.

"Today, I think I'll explore the valley. I don't work until the day after tomorrow, so I should enjoy my freedom while I can. Sariel said that I'll be working from six thirty int he morning to five thirty at night, 6 days a week. Sundays are my day off. It's impressive how she's managed without help when she owns such a big farm." Ariel paused. "I wonder if I'll be able to plant something of my own...? I'd like to plant pineapples and strawberries. Both are delicious."

After the bath became room temperature, Ariel hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself, tucking the ends under her armpits so she wouldn't have to hold it up. Her hair made a trail of water, as she went back to her room. She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from a closet next to the shelves.

She quickly slipped on her matching underwear and bra, black and simple. She then put on blue shorts, a white tank top that flowed around loosely, a brown cardigan, a brown belt, simple sandals, and a long chain with a small blue diamond on the end. She grabbed a white bag and filled it with the things she would need for the day; money, sun glasses, a water bottle, and her key.

Ruffling her hair, Ariel stepped out of the room and locked it behind her. A large smile slowly formed on her thin lips. "Time to meet the people of Forget-Me-Not valley!"

~.~.~

So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I'll try to make the chapters longer and easier to understand. I know it must've been hard to read the first part. As for the diary entries, I'm gonna put one in each chapter. You guys can keep up with her emotions and stuff like that this way. It's very important. I'll be hinting about what happened with her mother. Anyways, thank you for reading. Goodbye~!

- Aiko


End file.
